Rosuto oite Kokugen
by evilchibiwolf
Summary: Kuwabara was sent to demon world for an investigation when in a confrotation with the suspect the old gang is sent into the future to meet the new one. Chapter one redone.
1. Sekkou

A/N: I was not to happy about how the first chapter had come out so I have redone it to fit the actual story line better. (Please note that this is a what if story, meaning it does not take place anywhere with in Togashi-san's plot line. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama are all in demon world and are living there no matter what you have read in the anime and/or manga. In other words it is slightly AUish.)

Kuwabara was sitting at the wood desk in the corner of his room, pouring over math and science books trying to memorize their contents before the big test in two weeks. He heard a knocking on his door and walked across the room and opened it. There stood Botan in her usual pink kimono, oar in hand.

"Hello there Kuwabara!" She smiled happily.

"Hey there Botan, what's up?" He asked thoughtfully.

"I have a very important assignment for you!" She said as she let her self in and plopped her brief case on Kuwabara's bed.

"Really?" He asked. "What kind?"

"There is this important gem that was stolen from a temple somewhere in India by a nasty little demon called Sekkou." Said Botan as she opened up the brief case where the form of Koenma appeared on the screen.

"That's right." Said Koenma in his usual no-it-all tone of voice. "And we have just received word that he has escaped to demon world."

"What's so important about this gem anyway?" Asked Kuwabara realizing what he was about to have to do and not enjoying the thought one bit.

"It has the power to find these other two gems that lay rested in demon world somewhere. Which means we have no time to waste. If he finds those gems before we can get to him…."

"And what do THESE gems do?" Asked Kuwabara. This was beginning to turn out like an R.P.G.

"If he gets one he can travel into the past. But if he puts both together he can travel backwards forwards and upside down. And not just in time but to an alternate universe entirely." Said Koenma getting tired of all these questions.

"So how am I supposed to get to demon world?" Asked Kuwabara.

"That's where I come in!" Said Botan. She pulled out a ring from…somewhere in that magic Kimono of hers. "This is a portal ring." She said. "I picked it off that demon just as he entered demon world!" She said proudly.

"I have arranged for you to meet up with Yusuke. But I can't promise that Hiei or Kurama will be there though." Said Koenma.

"Right," He said. "Let's go." And with that Botan put on the ring and they were off to demon world.

"Why do I let that little brat talk me into this kind of stuff?" Asked Yusuke to know one impeticular.

Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke were all standing on what used to be the Plateau of the Beheaded.

Yusuke turned to Hiei and Kurama. "So how'd pacifier breath get you two into this?"

He didn't." Said Hiei. "I want the gems for myself and that offe of a human knows how to find them."

Yusuke then turned to Kurama. "And you?" He asked.

"Part of it is curiosity and the other is the same as Hiei." He said with a slight smirk on his face.

Just then something fell from the sky and landed in the small triangle that the three demons had formed.

"Could you make the portal any higher!" The thing yelled. "I didn't break my neck!"

"Hey look who dropped by for a visit!" Yelled Yusuke.

"Good to see you again Kuwabara." Said Kurama.

"Hey so you to did show up to help me!" Yelled Kuwabara excitedly.

"Hail, hail," said Yusuke, "the gangs all here."

They had been walking for what seemed to be hours when they came across a market place full of demons. Most were selling stolen goods or slaves and Yusuke had to hold Kuwabara back when a poor vender decided to try and get him to buy a very underfed demoness.

When they exited the market place they followed a dirt road that led from the venders to a mountain pass. They got up about half way when they came across a smallish shrine. There was blood all over the ground around it. Apparently someone killed the guardians.

Yusuke walked up to the entrance when he caught out of the corner of his eye a small pathetic looking demon run off.

"Hey!" He yelled. "You get back here!"

"Never!" Yelled the demon in a high pitched scratchy voice that sounded more reptilian than anything.

They all took chase after the demon. Hiei cut in front of him while Yusuke and Kuwabara took position at the sides. Kurama stopped in back, his rose whip drawn.

"Now, now," Said the demon franticly. "Can we please be reasonable?"

"No," Said Yusuke and cracked him squarely across the jaw. The demon fell over in a heap.

"Well that was pathetic." Said Kuwabara as he walked over to the demon to reclaim the gems he had stolen.

Just then the demon lunged in to the air. His claws grew to twice their normal size and his spine bent over to show each individual bone.

Kurama was the first one to act cracking his whip to wrap around the demon's upper arms.

The rest of them seemed to attack all at once as a blinding flash of light encircled them.

The ground turned to mush and they began to fall. They fell through a heavy mist and landed right in front of the doors to spirit world.

"I guess that means we won?" Asked Yusuke, picking himself up off the ground.

"I guess so." Said Kuwabara. He walked up to the doors and pushed them open with great force.

Kurama and Hiei looked at each other and followed Yusuke and Kuwabara in side.

The usual sight of ogres rushing about greeted them as they entered. Some of them would stop and stare but then scurry along their merry way as though nothing had happened. They made their way to Koenma's office when they heard shouting coming from inside…and this time it wasn't Koenma's.

"What the Hell were you thinking?" Came a voice that sounded very female.

"I was thinking that I would like to keep my castle in-tack thank you!" Came a teenage sounding Koenma.

"But you let her go on her own!"

"I didn't have a choice!" Yelled Koenma. "You were doing research, Koori and Iki were on a mission, and you know how she is with Koryu."

"I suppose you have a point but I would have felt better if you had told me." Said the voice…by now the shouting had stopped.

Yusuke looked at the others and they pushed the door open together. When they entered they saw a young girl plop herself in a chair. The girl sighed and turned around, apparently prepared to berate who ever it was that had walked in with out knocking but stopped to gasp when she saw who they were. The boys joined in on the gasp (all except for Hiei who just looked mildly surprised) when they saw the girls face. She had very feminine features added with a small nose and wide green eyes. Her hair was wild and pitch black. Basically she looked like a female goth version of Kurama.

The girl looked at Koenma who was in his teenage form and looked surprised as well.

"I'm gonna go talk to Koryu." She said and scooted past them. After she was out the door she broke off into a run.

"What was that?" Asked Yusuke. "We were gone for a day or two and already you're replacing us with clones?"

"Hardly," Said Koenma, who was looking them up and down. "It was much more than a few days, Yusuke. You all have been dead for twelve years."

Ohhhhhh! Spooky stuff. Please read and review. I will get the next chapter up ASAP! And to all reviewers…YYH plushies!


	2. My WHAT?

O.k. Awesome! The next chapter…and I'm so sorry that it took this long! I just needed a break to try and finish up some of my other fics. None of which are finished but one is almost done so that's cool.

Disclaimer: If I did own it do you think I would be here? No, if I did I would be reading your guy's fan fictions and would laugh at them. But I don't do that 'cause you all can write better than I do.

On with le story!

"Koryu!" The girl who looked like Kurama called out through the halls.

A young boy who looked like Yusuke but with brown hair and hazel eyes rounded the corner just as the girl got there. Needless to say they ended up in a not-so-neat pile on the floor.

"There you are." Said the girl, removing her self expertly from the pile.

"What is it, Saria?" Asked the boy who has now been identified as Koryu.

"Well apparently Raven has been in the desert area of demon world for the past few days looking for anyone who may know of her father. And get the twins and meet me at Koenma's office now."

"Why?" Asked Koryu.

"Just do it!" She said and rushed off in the direction she came.

Fifteen minutes later Saria and Koryu were standing out side of Koenma's office with two other boys. They both had messed up hair and the same face which was young and innocent looking but one had a rougher expression. The tougher one had blue hair and deep brown eyes while the other, more softer of the two had red hair and eyes. The blue haired one was Koori and the red head was Iki.

Inside Koenma's office.

"What do you mean that we've been dead? We're right here!" Yelled Kuwabara.

"You must have traveled in time because or something because it's true. You all died years ago at the hands of a demon called Sekkou."

They all looked at each other.

"But wasn't that the demon we were just chasing?" Asked Yusuke.

"That must have been it." Said Kurama, his hand on his chin.

"You're being vague again." Said Yusuke.

"Do you remember the bright flash of light?" He asked.

They all nodded.

"That must have been it. He must have activated the stones as we were attacking. So it seemed as though we had died."

"Oh," said Koenma. "You must be talking about the time gems case. No that was many years ago, before you had died. Sekkou had gotten away with the gems and went back in time to find an artifact my father had destroyed long before his time. He found it and used it to give himself immortality. He had become increasingly strong with it and when you all had stepped up to oppose him he killed you all. Botan went out looking for you all and found the bodies. All except Hiei's."

They all turned to Hiei who looked like he had swallowed a bug. Just as they were about to say something they heard a yelp and a few pleas for mercy. They all rushed out side to see a young girl with long black hair and some Arabian looking cloths about to beat the crap out of Koryu. She was holding him by the collar of his dark green t-shirt and her first was pulled back and she was looking pissed.

"Raven!" Koenma yelled.

"What?" She yelled back.

"Put him down we don't have anytime for this." He said.

Raven dropped Koryu on the ground and made sure it hurt. She walked up to Koenma looking much calmer than a second ago. Then she saw Yusuke and the others. Her expression did not change but you could feel the tension.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said and then retreated.

"Come," Said Koenma, ushering everyone who was still there in to his office.

They all walked in and the doors were shut behind them.

"You have already met Saria." Said Koenma pointing to the girl who looks like Kurama. "She is Kurama's daughter. And knowing her she already knows what all is going on here." Saria bowed and they all looked at Kurama.

"This one here," He started, pointing to Koryu. " Is Yusuke's little brat, Koryu." Koryu just gave a stupid smile and waved.

"And those two," He said pointing at the twins. "are Kuwabara's kids Koori," he pointed to the blue headed kid. "and Iki."

They both at the same time said. "Pleased to meet you." And bowed.

"Oh and the grumpy one with black hair is Raven. She's Hiei's daughter.

Everyone turned to look at Hiei, a surprised look on all their faces.

"So," said Yusuke. "Who are the mothers."

"So sorry." Said Koenma. "I'm not allowed to tell you that."

"Why not?" Kuwabara asked. "You already told us about our future kids. So why can't you tell us who the mothers are?"

"So many things could go wrong." Said Saria. "Because nothing has happened in your own time yet you still have the freedom to make your own choices. Such as whom you are to marry, what you do with the rest of your lives and how to do it. If you were to find out who our mothers were you may not like the idea at the moment and avoid that person so as to prevent it from happening. If that happens your future could change which would change our present."

"Well, then how come we can know about you guys then." Asked Yusuke.

"Because," Said Koryu. "You have no choice about us. You have a choice in who you marry but when it comes to your kids you haven't got ANY say in it."

"That makes sense." Said Kuwabara and Yusuke at the same time.

"Now that the basic introductions are out of the way we can get to the matter at hand." Said Koenma, shuffling some paper work. "Which is to find a way to get you home."

Just then Botan came running into the room screaming. "Koenma! Koenma you won't believe what Raven did!"

"Did she spray paint your kimonos black again?" Asked Koenma putting his head on his fist.

"No, (but she should have been punished for that) she broke your seemingly un-breakable training robot!"

"She did WHAT?" Yelled Koenma, storming/rushing out of his office. The rest of the gang followed close behind. The anticipation was just killing them.

The gang made their way out of the castle, through a forest or two, around two cliffs, and a lake. When they got to their third cliff they stopped to see Raven, sitting atop a giant robot thing, staring at the sky.

"I take it your search didn't go so well?" Asked Koenma in a stern voice.

"No it didn't, thank you for asking!" She yelled at him, sarcastically of course.

"So tell me why did you find it necessary then to take it out on my rather expensive robot!" Koenma then shouted at her.

"I didn't, it just felt like the right thing to do at the time." She said as if asking someone to pass the potatoes.

"And people wonder why she isn't the clubbing type." Koryu whispered to Saria.

They sat there and argued for what seemed like an hour when suddenly Raven yelled, "I'm gonna go take a shower!" And began to storm off.

"Oh no you don't!" Yelled Koenma. "The last six times you've said that you end up losing your temper and breaking something off mine! No, Botan you go with her!"

"Why me?" Cried Botan.

"I'll go with her." Said Saria.

"Whatever," was all Raven said and the both of them left, Saria talking the whole way.

"The two of them are taking a bath together?" Asked Yusuke dirty thoughts creeping into his mind.

"That's gross Yusuke!" Yelled Kuwabara. "And you complained that Santa Clause never came to your house! Geeze!"

"Who told you about that?" Whispered Yusuke in a particularly sinister voice.

"No they aren't actually taking a bath together." Said Koenma, interrupting Yusuke's and Kuwabara's argument. "They're going to the hot spring."

"Who's Santa Clause?" Asked Hiei suddenly. Kuwabara and Yusuke had a hard time trying to stop them selves from laughing.

Later that evening Raven was walking down one of the many corridors in Koenma's palace. She finally reached the dinning room and paused when she saw both gangs seated nice and comfortably at the table. She finally pulled her self from staring and grabbed an apple and began to walk away.

"Aren't you eating with us?" Asked Koryu.

"Drop dead." Said Raven, sending the most evil glare in his direction.

Just as she was about to walk away again Koenma walked into the room. 'I'll need the full report of how your search went soon." He said.

"I'll have it ready by tomorrow morning." She said, and then walked off to her room.

The next day Raven found herself in Koenma's office. More yelling and shouting was once again being thrown this way and that and no one would give.

"You know those people are dangerous, Raven! Since Sekkou came into power they've become almost as dangerous as Youko!" Yelled Koenma.

"Yeah, so! How dangerous can that be! Youko was, after all, killed by a pack of no good humans!"

Saria, Koryu, Koori, and Iki, were all more than a little offended. "HEY!" They all shouted.

"They were one of the first people to ever know him! I have to go talk to them!" Raven yelled, ignoring the glares she was receiving from Saria and the half humans.

"Why do you want to find him so bad! I thought you hated your father!" Koenma then shouted.

Every one was silent then. Koenma had dug himself a hole in Raven's past. And Raven was about to burry him.

"I do indeed hate him. But he IS my father, weather I like it or not. Just accept the fact that I wish to find out if he is alive or not as a break in the hold I have over myself." Raven said with a glare.

"Raven," Started Koenma. "Raven, he's been missing for twelve years now. Even if he had gotten out of the fight before he could die Sekkou would have had him followed and killed. I'm sorry to say this but there is only a sliver of hope that he is still alive."

"I don't care." Raven said. "He's my father, if nothing else think of this as me needing closure."

Koenma sighed. "Fine, but take Koryu with you."

More shouting could be heard from inside that office.

Down stairs the first generation were lounging in the closest thing Koenma had to a living room, when, after a pause, the shouting had started again.

"What do you think they're arguing about now?" Asked Yusuke.

"Well, knowing that it's your son up there…." Started Kuwabara.

"…it's probably something totally unrelated to the previous subject." Hiei finished for him.

"Hiei," started Yusuke, his voice sounding weak. "Did you and Kuwabara just make a smart alech comment at my dispense…together?"

Hiei's face once more resembled that of someone who has just swallowed a bug.

Later that evening

"Are you coming Koryu?" Yelled Raven from the other room. "Or do I have to drag you now, kicking and screaming and begging for the rest of your useless time in this stupid world?"

"I'm coming, GAWD, Raven you're so impatient it's a wonder you keep this stupid search up!" Yelled Koryu from his room.

"Oh you're one to talk about impatience, Koryu. I seem to recall one night a few weeks ago when you had to-." She was suddenly cut off when Koryu came rushing out of the room to clap his hand over her mouth.

"O.k. I'm ready let's go." He said.

Where are they going, hm? Well you'll have to find out later! Oh and the hot spring IS important so keep the hot spring in mind! A bunch of other things that I have mentioned are also important but I don't feel like mentioning them right now. Just keep the little seemingly useless pieces of information that I seem to just dribble in there, in mind, they may be important.

Thank you to all my reviewers! I was going to add in a little place for comments ('cause I like to) but I figured you'd rather have this chapter up than me droning on, and on, and on, and- I'll stop now.


End file.
